1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital pictorial book system, a pictorial book searching method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a pictorial book searching program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital pictorial book system, a pictorial book searching method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a pictorial book searching program for searching for and explaining a name of an object of which an image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is highly demanded to identify species of animals and plants discovered during trekking, diving, and the like, then and there. To cope with this demand, a digital pictorial book system is known which extracts a feature of an object from an image of the object captured by using a digital camera, searches for information on the object in an image database on the basis of the extracted feature, and provides a user with the information (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1998-254901).
Further, recently, many image database searching systems have been available through the internet.
Since the accuracy and size of image database on the Internet is various, it is difficult to acquire a search result of good accuracy when the search results from all image databases are adopted as themselves.
However, a method for performing the search of high accuracy in this case is not known with regard to the conventional digital pictorial book system.